


Winter Thaw

by byebyebluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Remus Lupin, Fluffy, Happy Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Sirius Black, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Top Sirius Black, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but just this time, i mean implied switching?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebluejay/pseuds/byebyebluejay
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare that leaves him feeling cold, even when cozied up inside, Sirius decides to wake Remus up with a few kisses to get some comfort. Remus happily obliges.





	Winter Thaw

Somewhere outside the heavy curtains there was a winter storm brewing. Sleet pelted the windowpane, and the trees complained in the wind. It was either very late or very early—Sirius hadn’t bothered checking the clock—but he was wide awake. Considering the sort of dream he’d been having, he was almost thankful. It wasn’t cold, but it _felt_ cold. Mentally. Spiritually. The memory of what winter felt like gnawed at the marrow of his bones, and the thin blanket did nothing to discourage it. There was a fire in the cabin’s main room, and the blaze of it, combined with the thin wall that separated Remus’s bedroom from the hearth, was more than enough to provide comfortable warmth, but it was dark, and the sounds of winter were loud in his ears. He was glad that the crack and moan of the trees accompanied the wind and the sleet. It would feel so much colder if there were waves crashing on a rocky shore instead. Sirius shuddered, and dragged a hand back through his hair, glad he didn’t find it longer. It didn’t catch and tangle in his fingers. Clean. Soft. He took a rough breath. His chest was tight.

Beside him, Remus had thrown the blanket half off, and Sirius could just distinguish the even rise and fall of his chest, and the outlines of a few of his most distinctive scars in the dark: a pair of scratch marks that stretched from his left pectoral to an inch or two above his navel, and the former puncture wounds on his side where Greyback had bitten him. As cold as Sirius felt, the familiar lines of Remus looked warm and inviting. Once, years ago, they’d done this all the time. Sirius would wake from a doze to find Remus, hard, pressed against his back, one hand stroking his dick, the other wrapped around his chest; or else Sirius would settle himself between Remus’s knees, lean over him, and rouse him with slow, sleepy kisses and the rutting of their cocks together in his hand. The distance of time made him less certain, though. Maybe Remus wouldn’t appreciate that anymore. Maybe they’d both been alone for too long. Sirius wet his lips, considering the shadowy mess of Remus’s soft curls. There was no chance Remus would turn down a few wake-up kisses.

Staring hard into the dark, Sirius studied the curve of Remus’s neck, his cheek, his shoulder, before nestling down beside him in bed to press a reverent kiss to Remus’s sternum. Gentle, through the bone, he felt the steady thud of Remus’s heart, and felt the faint rise and fall of his chest. Sirius rested there a moment, letting his own heart attune itself to Remus’s soothing thrum, breathing with him until some of the cold eased out of his fingers and toes. Remus smelled like wool and warmth, and Sirius dragged his lips up his sternum, along the line of his collarbone, so sharp under Remus’s thin skin, then back, nose finding a rest in the hollow of Remus’s throat. He could feel Remus’s breath fluttering through a few mussed strands of his hair, felt Remus’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Holding himself up on one elbow, Sirius raised a hand to stroke Remus’s cheek, feeling a few days’ worth of stubble under his fingertips as he cupped Remus’s face. Another slow breath. The aching tightness in his chest eased. Thank every star for Remus Lupin. He placed every kiss up Remus’s throat with careful consideration, finding pulse points and old, secret places where he’d once sucked marks into the skin while Remus laughed and griped about glamour charms, but kept his hand in his hair; or where he’d nipped and teased until Remus made the loveliest frustrated groans. Warmer memories displaced more recent ones, and by the time Sirius’s teeth were grazing the corner of Remus’s jaw, he felt like himself again.

Remus stirred beneath him as Sirius kissed his mouth, one hand fumbling at Sirius’s wrist before finding his face, clumsy in the dark and in his tiredness. But he barely missed a beat in the kiss, their tongues sliding together, making delicate passes over soft skin, teeth scraping lips, noses brushing. Remus found Sirius’s hair, grabbing a messy handful at the nape of his neck, and Sirius groaned into it, pushing himself up and getting a knee between Remus’s legs. A moment later, Remus’s thigh was pressed softly against his groin, putting some of Remus’s heat and weight against his cock, and Sirius broke free of Remus’s lips to kiss down his neck again, mouth open against his throat when he heard Remus’s breath catch. So good, that he could do this to him still. So good, that Remus made quiet, satisfied sounds like that. He felt the heat down to his bones now, warmer than the air around him, almost as warm as Remus himself.

“Mm… What’s the occasion?” Remus’s voice was rough from sleep, but that made it all that much cozier, somehow, as he rubbed his thigh against Sirius’s growing erection, free hand finding a place to hold on Sirius’s hip. Pleasure rolled up through his belly, sweet and warm, as Sirius pressed himself against Remus’s, moving just a little with that anchoring hand on him.

“Nothing. Just chilly,” Sirius said, settling for half the truth, since the whole truth might ruin the mood. Remus laughed low in his chest, and Sirius bit softly at his throat in rapt appreciation for it.

“Want me to warm you up?” Remus asked, hand moving from Sirius’s hip to the front of his boxers. Sirius hissed as Remus eased his leg away, hand replacing it at once, rubbing along the length of Sirius’s cock.

“Yes, please,” Sirius kissing along Remus’s shoulder, tasting a bare trace of salt on his skin at he slid his tongue over the raised edge of a scar. It wasn’t cold at all in the room. Remus had been sweating, just a little.

“Mm. Those kisses. You’re so sweet. Why are you only reliably this sweet when you’re about to get my pants off?” Remus asked, turning his face into Sirius’s hair and kissing the shell of his ear. Sirius laughed into his skin.

“Have a reputation to maintain you know, Moony.”

“Of course, I should have guessed it. Bad-boy of the Order. Can’t have people thinking you’ve gone soft and sentimental. What do you want, Pads?”

“I want to fuck you,” Sirius said, pulling his face away with some difficulty from Remus’s skin, sitting back on his knees so he could look Remus full in the face, though he could see little more than a shred of firelight leaking through the door reflecting off the whites of his eyes in the dark, “What do you think about that?”

“I might be amenable,” Remus said, all teasing as his hand kept working Sirius’s cock, wonderful but not at all enough, and shielded from real touch by the fabric of his boxers, “You’ll have to get the lube.”

“Accio lube,” Sirius said, grinning when something rattled inside the bedside table drawer. Remus removed his hand from Sirius’s dick to swat his thigh, before reaching up to fish out the bottle of lube himself.

“Show-off,” Remus said, and the bottle hit Sirius lightly in the chest. He caught it before it hit the blankets, setting it down by his knee. His hands slid over Remus’s legs, smoothing over scarred flesh of Remus’s thighs, up to his hips.

“Let’s get your pants off, hm?” If it wasn’t close to the new moon, they wouldn’t be able to do this, at least not this fast. Remus would be stiffer and more tired. They would have to take their time to keep the wolf from rearing its head, because as much as Sirius enjoyed a feral pre-moon fuck, Remus wasn’t often in the mood to let it off its leash—which was all fine and good. Without Remus’s comfort, Sirius’s pleasure meant nothing to him, and there was something wonderful about easing Remus down, muscle by muscle, or letting Remus work him over, deep and slow, like he had all the time in the world to spend with him. But there was an easy sweetness to hooking his fingers into the waistband of Remus’s underwear and feeling him lift his hips up; not hearing a sound of discomfort or feeling any trembling muscles under his fingers. Sirius tossed them aside, followed by his own, and turned back to Remus, only to feel Remus’s calf brush up his arm a moment before coming to rest on his shoulder, heel nudging into his back, drawing him forward. “Fuck me. You sexy son of a bitch,” Sirius breathed, and Remus chuckled, reaching a hand up to brush a lock of Sirius’s hair (he saw so well in the dark) away from his face.

“Isn’t that what I should be saying to you, on all counts?” Sirius burst out laughing, chest filling up with a bright ache, not out of physical strain, but because of how _fucking precious_ Remus was, and _how_ had he lived without him for so long?

“‘Son of a bitch’ is right,” Sirius said, turning his face to kiss Remus’s knee. Remus nudged his back with his foot again.

“Don’t make me regret these gymnastics. If you take too long, my hip’s going to start to cramp up,” He prompted, and Sirius gave his knee another kiss before reaching down to retrieve the bottle of lubricant.  

“Sure you’re not just covering up your eagerness, Rem?” He asked, shooting Remus a sly smile he wasn’t sure he could see in the dark as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers, and then, aiming blind in the dark, between Remus’s legs.

“Maybe that’s part of—ah! That’s cold, Pads.”

“Whoops, sorry. Here, get up here. Give me a minute,” He nudged Remus’s unbent leg with his knee, before grabbing his thigh with his free hand, guiding him to tilt his hips up, supported by Sirius’s legs. Remus eased the other leg down off Sirius’s shoulder, and in inches they rearranged themselves, bodies closer, Sirius reacquainting himself to the lay of Remus’s body. He’d known it so well, once, even in the dark. He was intent on learning it perfectly again. One hand found Remus’s cock, half-hard and splattered with lube, while the other, already slicked, moved down, fingers easing into the cleft of Remus’s arse to slide against his hole. Massaging gently with the pads of his fingers, not penetrating him at all yet, Sirius let his eyes go unfocused in the dark as his other hand curled around Remus’s cock, giving it one stroke, then another. All tender touches to begin, not enough speed or pressure to jar Remus into physical arousal, but enough to let Sirius feel the muscles of Remus’s lower back relaxing in a wash, and draw a groan out of him, like he was sinking into a hot bath. _Lovely._ He deserved it. He deserved so much more from life than what he’d been given. But he had Sirius again, now, and Sirius had every intention of trying to make up the difference. Bit by bit. However long it took.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” Remus said, and his voice had slipped back in the direction of a cozy groan. Fingers still circling Remus’s hole, pressing more firmly over the rim as Remus’s body relaxed for him, Sirius leaned down to kiss Remus’s sternum again, then his right nipple, tongue laving over it, chased by teeth. And Remus—Merlin, Sirius had forgotten that Remus did this sometimes—wrapped his legs around Sirius’s waist and rolled his hips, pressing himself onto Sirius’s fingers, grinding his cock against his hand, and pressing Sirius’s cock into the curve of his arse. Remus was around two of his fingers, hot and soft and so, so close. They were still wet with lube, and taking care, mindful of the self-indulgent rolling of Remus’s hips, Sirius fucked him on his fingers, opening him up, teasing his cock with his other hand, and his nipples and throat with his teeth and lips. Within minutes, Remus was open, and his cock was deliciously hard, and Sirius was aching with desire, given the intermittent press of Remus’s body against his cock. Remus’s breath was coming heavier and faster than usual but was deep and smooth. Pure bliss.

“Ready, Moony?” Sirius asked, straightening up and drawing his fingers out of Remus to wipe on a patch of blanket, then retrieving the bottle of lube one-handed.

“Very ready,” Remus said, laughing when Sirius squeezed some of the lube onto his own dick and huffed out a breath at the sudden touch of cold liquid against hot, sensitive skin, “I told you it was cold.”

“I didn’t laugh at you,” Sirius said. He tossed by bottle aside, then bit back a moan as he stroked his cock, the pressure of his own grip both relieved the sharpness of his need and made him that much more eager to be inside Remus, “You’re such a git sometimes.”

“Better teach me a lesson,” Remus teased, and Sirius could hear the mischievous grin in his voice.

“Come here,” Sirius said, finally relinquishing his hold on Remus’s cock to grab his hip instead. Remus moved closer, then pulled his knee up, draping his leg over Sirius’s shoulder, the other still wrapped around his waist. Sirius took a moment to appreciate what he could see of Remus in the dark, and the strength in his legs, and his quick wit and clever tongue, and the fact that, when the wolf wasn’t biting at his bones at least, he was gracious and full of light even after being woken up in the middle of the night. “Damn, you’re incredible, Moony,” Sirius murmured, and Remus gave his waist an encouraging squeeze with the crook of his leg.

“Look who’s talking.”

Sirius pressed his cock to Remus’s hole, drawing a breath, and then then slow and steady, pushed in as Remus’s body drew him in. Soft as velvet, close and slick _._ Remus reached up to take a handful of his hair and guide him down into a breathless kiss, and then his senses were filled with him. The sound of his breathing, the scent of his hair, the salt of his sweat. Every square centimeter of skin, each nerve ending and follicle was ablaze. _Remus. All Remus._ Then Remus was pulling him close and rolling his hips again, and after a moment they found their rhythm. Sirius got a hand between them to fondle Remus’s bollocks, then wrap his fingers around Remus’s shaft and stroke, thumb teasing the plush head of his cock between unintentional rubs against Sirius’s own stomach as they moved together. Sirius couldn’t help but get tangled up in kiss after kiss, even when the pleasure overwhelmed him, and he forgot long-studied techniques, until it was all just a messy press of lips and noses.

It was over too quickly, but then again, Sirius would never be able to get enough of Remus. Remus came first, between their stomachs and chests, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other still holding a handful of his hair, and Sirius worked him through his orgasm until Remus was shuddering with every stroke of his cock and press of Sirius’s along his prostate. “Gotta stop, Pads, sorry,” He said, knees shivering as Sirius drew out, “Fucking hell. That was good.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sirius groaned, mindless to the mess of cum across both of their chests as he helped Remus unwind his shaky legs before putting his hand around his own throbbing cock, “You’re amazing.”

“Don’t you dare,” Remus said, rolling onto his stomach and turning himself around in a way that looked all floppy and boneless, even in the dim, and Sirius laughed, but in the next moment, Remus was batting his hand away. His fingers wrapped around Sirius’s cock, and Sirius gritted out a moan as Remus pressed a kiss to its head. Then Remus opened his mouth, nudging forward so a couple inches of Sirius’s dick was laying heavy on his tongue—warm as he was, slicker and wetter than being inside him but just as lovely in a different way. It only took a few strokes and one expert flick of Remus’s tongue to bring Sirius over the edge. His vision went into strobing orbs of white and grey as he spent himself into Remus’s mouth, then let himself drop limp onto the bed beside him. The world had gone soft, warm, and a little fuzzy around the edges. Such was the soothing influence of Remus John Lupin.

Breathless, Sirius laughed, “Holy shit.” And Remus laughed too.

“Haven’t lost my touch, then?”

“No. Definitely not,” He said, kissing Remus’s thigh, which was the only part of him he could reach in their current position, “We made a mess of the bed.”

“Leave it,” Remus said, voice muffled by an armful of blankets.

“Just a scouring charm. We’re covered in your cum, and you don’t want mine leaking out of you for the rest of the night. Fuck—” He pushed himself up, limbs still weak from his orgasm, and found his wand where he’d left it on the bedside table, “Scourgify. Scourgify. Accio lube.” The bottle of lube flew into his hand, and newly clean, Sirius grabbed the pillows they’d shoved aside and dropped them back by the headboard, side by side. “Come ’ere,” He said, putting his wand back and patting the mattress beside him. Orgasms always left him feeling clingy and affectionate. Remus obliged. He crawled to the head of the bed and lowered himself down next to Sirius.

Remus had a hollow between his chest and shoulder that was perfectly shaped and very comfortable, and Sirius rested his head there, draping an arm over Remus’s waist. Remus kissed the crown of his head and dragged the blankets back up around their chests, and Sirius, satisfied and exhausted, closed his eyes. The mournful sound of the winter storm still whined by the window, but inside, curled against Remus, Sirius couldn’t feel it anymore. 


End file.
